As known, reshaping circuits require predetermined threshold values as discrimination thresholds for the decision whether the square-wave signal has a high or a low signal value. Such discrimination thresholds are normally produced with the aid of comparators, which however are offset-inflicted, resulting in falsification of the discrimination threshold. CMOS comparators, which are often used in particular for monolithically integrated semiconductor circuits, display particularly high offset voltages and thus cause a particularly high falsification of the discrimination threshold.
For example, when sinusoidal or triangular analog signals are to be converted to square wave signals in threshold-dependent manner, the offset voltage of such a comparator causes virtually shifting of the discrimination threshold, which causes a change in the square wave pulse lengths as compared to that case in which the desired discrimination threshold is available in unfalsified manner. For example in connection with pulse width modulation or processing of RDS radio signals on the receiver side, such pulse width falsification is highly undesirable.